


The Fall

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Losing someone you love is hard. Losing them because you were told they've gone crazy is worse! After Sirius escaped from prison, its time to face years of heartbreak while still keeping yourself sane for your nephew Harry.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

_When all is done, there is nothing to say. You have gone and so effortlessly. You have won, you can go ahead, tell them. Tell them all I know now. Shout it from the rooftops. Write it on the skyline. All we had is gone now. Tell them I was happy and my heart is broken. All my scars are open. Tell them all I hoped would be impossible_

Your eyes looked at the page from your journal 14 dated years ago. It was the day that you found out Sirius had been locked up in Azkaban. You didn’t want to believe any of it! You didn’t want to believe the sunshine boy that you had fallen in love with had really gone bad!

As if supposedly joining the death eaters wasn’t bad enough the knowledge that he had betrayed your brother and best friend was worse! How did Sirius betray his best friend in the world? James had been everything to Sirius! Your whole family had! It was unfathomable how he could actually end up like his family.

You wanted to believe that Sirius was innocent! It didn’t help that he never returned any letter that you sent him in prison. If he wanted to clear his name at least to you this was a shitty way to do it! It seemed Sirius was just going to let his girlfriend believe that he was a murderer! 

“Aunt Y/n?”

Your head snapped up, hearing Harry’s voice on the other side of your closed door. 

“I’ll be right out.”

You said softly. At the moment, you didn’t want to face Harry. You didn’t want him to see your tear-stained face. Unfortunately, you would have to soon though. 

“I am so screwed.” 

You muttered as you continued dressing. Today was THE day. Harry and yourself were moving to Grimmauld place and you would have to face Sirius. 

“Stupid Voldermort and him coming back acting all rowdy...stupid jerk,”

You muttered, looking around your now empty bedroom. With the return of the biggest jerk on the planet, you agreed to Sirius’ family home to keep Harry safe. You could also get back into the order again.

“Yay for good times!” 

Since the day, Harry came home from 3rd year and told you that Sirius wasn’t guilty; you knew that you would have to face your lover someday. 

When Harry told you that Sirius was innocent, all you could do was sit and stare at your nephew....

_“Y/n, did you hear me?_

_Harry asked softly. You could only nod as your nephew sat down beside you._

_“He wants to see you. I believe that he is still in love with you.”_

_It was everything that you wanted to hear! Everything and some more, your mind supplied. Since the day that you had gained custody of baby Harry all of those years before you wanted nothing more than for Sirius to be part of your lives. You wanted him to be the godfather that he was supposed to be...the two of you could raise Harry as a family. Unfortunately, that dream was shot to hell!_

_“I can’t see him, Harry. Not now.”_

You pulled yourself from the memory as Harry knocked again. 

“Y/n, Remus is here to get us.”

(Meanwhile) 

Sirius sat looking around his mother’s living room with disgust written all over his face. He absolutely hated being back here! Sure, it was better than prison but not as good as truly free. He felt like he was in a second prison that he couldn’t escape from. Being trapped in the place that tormented him as a child was enough to bring back some nasty PTSD! 

He couldn’t go out and do anything so essentially he was in prison again with his mother’s screeching portrait to keep him company. Of course, there were always people coming and going but it was no one that he particularly wanted. They weren’t you. 

Sirius should have been ecstatic that you were coming with Harry! He should have been thrilled to know that the one woman that he loved was going to be under the same roof as him...but he wasn’t. Sirius had a feeling that you still didn’t believe that he was innocent. The fact that you hadn’t come to him sooner told Sirius all that he needed to know. 

His eyes went to the photo that was sitting on the fireplace. It was the one that was taken not long after graduation when the two of you moved in together. Everything about you was happy. Sirius could see the love radiating in your eyes as you smiled up at him. Something told him that look would no longer be in your pretty eyes anymore. 

The man that you knew was long gone! Sirius wasn’t afraid to admit that. Sure, he was still similar but prison had changed him. You would be lucky to get a smile out of him. Sirius sighed. It was probably best to let go of any hopes of reconciliation. You didn’t need someone who would worry you with dark looks and distant expressions! You needed someone that could make you happy and laugh...the way he used to…

(1 hour later) 

You stepped into the dark hallway for 12 Grimmauld Place behind Remus. Looking around quietly, you couldn't help but think how much the place hadn’t changed. Still dark and gloomy laced with oppression and sadness. The last time you were here was for one of Sirius’ mother’s pureblood _“Our family is the best in the universe parties.”_

Sirius’ mother had, for whatever, reason decided to let him bring a guest and the two of you didn’t disappoint! You wore a bright red scarlet dress while Sirius had on one of his school ties. He had taken extra care to make sure that his shoulder-length black hair was wild that night. Walburga Black about died from embarrassment. That was the last time that you were allowed in that house. 

Remus glanced at you over his shoulder. 

“Thinking about that party?”

You nodded. 

“Yes. 

Harry slammed the door behind him and there was a loud screeching in the other room. 

“BLOOD TRAITORS! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!”

You immediately groaned. 

“I thought that old bat died!” 

You snapped following Remus into the room where a painting of Walburga Black hung. If she could the woman would have been hopping up and down in anger. She glared at everyone. 

“FILTH! BLOOD TRAITORS! THE LOT OF YOU!”

You frowned, putting a hand out to stop Harry from moving closer. 

“That’s obnoxious.” 

You said as Sirius walked into the room to help Remus put the curtain over the painting. The air stopped in your lungs as you looked at him. Still perfectly handsome Sirius Black! You couldn’t help but swoon for a moment, however, you quickly stopped yourself as Walburga’s painting started screaming extra loud at the sight of her son.

“You filthy blood traitor...you are no son of mine!” 

Sirius rolled his eyes. This wasn’t the first time that he had heard that!

“Shut up!” 

When the old hag was finally shut up, Sirius and Remus exchanged an exhausted expression.

“Still no idea how to shut her up?”

Remus asked. Sirius rolled his eyes. 

“Gasoline and an oily rag is my next guess.” 

Sirius turned his attention from Remus to where Harry and yourself stood. Harry quickly walked to his godfather and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“It's good to see you!” 

Harry said happily. You were relieved to see Sirius actually smile a real smile. It wasn’t one of those fake ones that he was a master at. You watched the two with heartbroken eyes. This was everything that you had wanted from the beginning! You wanted a family with Sirius and Harry. The three of you could have been the perfect little family...if the fates would have allowed it. 

When Harry let go of Sirius, his expression turned to you. The awkwardness slowly crept in...just as you imagined it would. He still looked mostly the same, just a bit older. Sirius still had that haughty handsome look to him that attracted you the first time as kids. The only thing different now was he didn’t smile when looking at you. Instead, he looked in pain. Was it guilt...you didn’t know. 

“Hi, Y/n.” 

Sirius was finally able to get out. Just looking at you was enough for him to know that he was still in love with you. Merlin, you were still perfect! 14 years had been good to your looks! Nothing seemed to be different! 

When he said your name it was a gut-punch of emotions. You were heartbroken thinking about your stolen life and overjoyed to hear his voices saying your name. 

“Hi, Sirius.” 

Had it been 14 years ago, you would have blushed when he said your name, and Sirius would start flirting with you shamelessly. It didn’t matter how long the two of you had been dating; the man could make you blush with one sultry look,

“It's so good to see you.”  
He said, sounding almost too hopeful.

Remus put a hand on Harry’s shoulder to usher him out of the room. Harry, nor Remus himself, needed to watch this. It was going to be awkward enough without their presence. Remus knew that deep down you believed Sirius was innocent but you needed to hear it for yourself from Sirius directly. 

Once they were out of the room, you finally looked up. You made a mental note to thank Remus for taking Harry out later. 

“You didn’t write.” 

Sirius frowned. 

“I figured that you wouldn’t want to hear from me.”

You rolled your eyes before slightly laughing. 

“I guess four letters a day for six months wasn’t enough of a clue. Excuse me, I should have been more obvious.” 

Sirius frowned. He expected you to be distant but maybe not this hostile. 

“Y/n, that isn’t what I meant. I thought...damn it I don’t know what I thought. I’ve missed you...not a day goes by…”

You shook your head. 

“Tell it to the wall! You don’t know how badly that you have hurt me!” 

Sirius quickly frowned. His hopeful mood was going to anger. 

“Well, my life has been a fucking picnic!”

You winced, forgetting how loud he was when angry. 

“Isn’t that lovely? I don’t know what you are expecting from me…”

Sirius clenched his right fist trying to hold back any venom that wanted to spill out of his mouth.

“I want to be a part of yours and Harry’s life...the way that I was supposed to.” 

You shook your head. 

“I have raised that boy on my own!” 

“And you weren't supposed to.” 

Sirius said, sadly. You looked down at your feet for a few moments before looking back to your fuming lover. 

“That's what you get for messing with dark arts.” 

Sirius went if possible redder with rage. For a moment, you wondered if he was going to come after you. Remus came popping back in. 

“Okay. Okay! Happy catching up time is now over!” 

Sirius turned his glare one his one remaining friend. 

“She’s impossible!” 

He turned and stormed from the room leaving you looking at the place he stood. Remus groaned before gently touching the small of your back. 

“Come on, let's get you settled.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame. Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned but just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die. You gotta get up and try…_

Harry waited until he heard the door close before going back into the room. Sirius stood shaking his head obviously still angry. 

“Did you hear that?”

Sirius asked. Harry nodded, wincing. 

“The whole house heard.” 

Sirius muttered “damn it” under his breath. The last thing that he wanted was for Harry to hear any of that conversation. The kid had enough on his plate without worrying about his godparent’s issues. 

“I’m sorry about that. I really didn’t want you to hear any of that. This house brings out the worst in people. I suppose that it still does that to me even now. I never liked to raise my voice at Y/n. I spent too much time shouting when I was here...she didn’t need it.” 

Harry didn’t have to ask Sirius if he still loved you. It was painfully obvious that he was. The same could be said for you too. 

“She still loves you. Y/n has never gone out with anyone else.”

Harry said simply. Sirius looked at his godson like he had lost his ever loving mind. If you still loved him, that conversation was strange! 

“Yeah, I don’t really know about that.” 

Ms. Weasly stepped in before Harry could make a response. 

“Lunch is ready.” 

Sirius was lost in his own thoughts as he walked into the dining room. He felt a little selfish for being thrilled with the fact that you hadn’t gone out with anyone else. It would have been soul crushing if you came in with another man! Sirius would have been happy to just send himself back to Azkaban and this time go crazy! 

Meanwhile, 

You sat on the edge of the bed still feeling on edge after the argument with Sirius. That argument was way out of character! Neither of you were really “screamers” when it came to arguments. You smiled at how your friends half the time didn’t know when you both were arguing. Everyone assumed that Sirius and yourself was the perfect couple who saw eye to eye on everything. Maybe in some ways you were too. You never liked arguing and Sirius did enough of it at home. 

“We really do need to sit down and talk.” 

You said, flopping backward on the bed. Maybe you had been a bit too harsh and let your emotions show? Part of you said yes and part of you said no. You had spent years wanting to have him back in your life and now you had the chance...but what if you were hurt again? 

Over the years, you had put up so many barriers and walls to keep yourself safe. You had to give the poor man some credit, Sirius tried to talk to you. The problem was you were just not receptive of what he had to say. He pretty much stated that he wanted to fix things and do what he was supposed to. Sirius wanted to swoop in and be your knight in shining armor...like always. 

“Yn, lunch.” 

You slowly got up and walked down the hall. Stopping outside of Sirius' room, you sighed. You would have to face him and it was going to be painful!

Slowly, you pushed the door open and looked inside. Your heart broke. Nothing had changed since the last time you were in this room. You had half expected Walburga Black to destroy the room after Sirius ran away. Destroy was probably putting it lightly. If she had burned the room and rebuilt it to get any sign of Sirius from the house wouldn’t be surprising! 

Stepping inside, you were comforted by the scent of the cologne that Sirius always wore. The scent alone brought back all of the fond memories of closeness the two of you once shared. Had it really been 14 years since he had held you? 14 long freaking years! 

Looking down at the bedside table, your eyes stopped on the photo. It was the day that Sirius surprised you with the new house…

_“Keep your eyes closed, love.”_

_Sirius said, happily. His hands were placed over your eyes as he guided you down the sidewalk._

_“I can’t see with your hands over my eyes, silly”_

_You giggled. You could hear James chuckling in the background._

_“Oh my god, if you two are playing some weird prank on me!”_

_Sirius laughed._

_“No jokes, love. I promise. Now open your eyes when I move my hands.”_

_When Sirius’ hands moved, your eyes snapped open. You stood in front of a house that you had never seen before._

_“What is this?”_

_Sirius wrapped his arms around your waist._

_“It's ours.”_

_Your mouth dropped. You were not expecting anything like this!_

_“What?”_

_You spun around and threw your arms over his shoulders._

_“Really?”  
-  
Sirius twirled you around ignoring James who was shaking his head with a smile. Since Sirius had moved in with your family, James had a 24/7 ringside seat to the snog fest of the century. There had been many nights that James sat watching the two of you wondering how much chapstick the two of you went through. _

_“Yes, love. It's all ours. Not our parents...ours. We can walk around naked all we want to,”_

_Sirius said the last bit loud enough for James to hear. He chuckled hearing his friend gag._

_“I’ll be sure to knock before I come in.”_

“That was one of my favorite days.” 

You snapped out of the memory before turning to see Sirius standing at the doorway. His eyes were focused on the photo in your hands. You sat it down before turning to your lover.

“Seems like a million years ago.”

Sirius closed the door before rubbing the back of his head.

“Y/n, about earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you.” 

“It doesn’t matter.”

You said, softly as you looked down at Sirius’ feet. His feet were about the only thing that you could look at. If you look at his face you would see the man that you loved...the man that you still wanted.

Sirius stood watching you with a frown on his face. 

“What do you mean that it doesn’t matter.” 

You looked up and took a breath. 

“It isn’t like we can return to that anymore.” 

You said softly before turning and walking toward the door. Sirius reached out and grabbed your hand. 

“You think I did it, didn't you? You honestly thought that I would betray my best friend and wreck every damned thing that we had...your crazy! Everything we had was so good!” 

You bit your lip. 

“Yes, it was! That is the problem!” 

“How is it a problem? Are you afraid that we are going to have it good or something? Afraid that I am going to make you happy or something?” 

The two of you stared at each other coldly. Sirius was giving you that haughty “Black family scowl.” You wanted to keep calm but your temper was flaring again! 

"Yeah, we’ll have it real good! You’re an escaped convict and I am some emotional nutjob. The perfect pairing for happy endings!”

The expression on Sirius’ face was unreadable for a second. 

“Can we please just stop this? I can’t handle this. We are trapped in this fucking house that we both hate and are at each other’s throats.” 

Sirius gently sat you down on the bed before kneeling in front of you. There it was! Those big dark eyes staring right into yours. 

“Y/n, I swear to you...I would have never sold James and Lily to Voldermort. I would have rather died. When we catch Peter, I’ll prove it to you. I’ll even be willing to hold him down while you beat the shit out of him.” 

Sirius was relieved when you smiled. 

“Sirius, please. I’m an Auror. I am perfectly capable of kicking people’s asses. You’ve seen me throw Peter Pettigrew before...for academic purposes of course.”

Sirius smiled but quickly returned to looking depressed. He had taken one of your hands in his and was looking at the scars from various fights that littered your skin.

“I didn’t want you to be an Auror. Before you say it, it isn’t because of wanting you to be an ordinary housewife or whatever. It was to keep you safe. I couldn't...can’t stand the thought of you being harmed.” 

You internally swooned at the sight of his hands rubbing over yours. God, everything even felt the same! Sirius stroked over your palm with his thumb. 

“I had to take care of our godson and I’m smart enough to do the job. I’m also very good.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. 

“Of course, you’re smart enough. Y/n, you don’t have to raise him on your own now. I have all of my family’s money now...it will be my pleasure to spend it.” 

“You seem way too happy about that.”

You said with a small smile. Sirius was pretty proud of himself. He was actually able to touch you and made you smile. 

“Well, it would really disappoint my mother. If I can make her and my father roll over in their graves...I would be extra happy.

Sirius gave you that cocky smile that typically got him anything that he wanted from you. He didn’t move for a moment; just sat staring at your face. After a moment, he slowly rose up enough to press a soft kiss to your lips. You couldn’t move for a moment. The kiss was soft and delicate...everything that you could have wanted it to be. 

After a moment of quiet kissing, you pushed Sirius away. He looked totally confused as you moved to the door. 

“Y/n…”

You shook your head quickly. No matter how wonderful the kiss was nor how much your heart was screaming to go back to him you couldn’t. 

“I’m sorry, Sirius but I can’t do this.” 

Sirius quickly stood. 

“Why not? We clearly still have that spark.” 

You felt like a pathetic school girl again (the same way you did when Sirius kissed you the first time) as you stood looking up at him. 

“It's not that I don’t find you sparkly...I just can’t do this!” 

Sirius sighed and pushed his now messy hair out of his face. He was beginning to feel on edge again. 

“What do I have to do? I’m not going to hurt you! I have never put my hands on you in any kind of unloving…”

You held your hands up.

“Sirius, stop! I haven’t been totally honest with you either.” 

Sirius froze before stepping back. What the fuck did tha mean? 

“What are you talking about? There is someone else, isn’t there? Is it Lupin?”

Your mouth dropped in shock! That was the last thing that you expected to come out of Sirius’ mouth! You had never looked at Remus in a manner other than friendship since the two of you were children! 

“Sirius, that’s idiotic! You know that Remus is only a friend...our friend. What I meant was...when you were hauled off to Azkaban...I was pregnant.” 

Sirius’ mouth dropped. That was the last thing that he had expected to hear. The two of you weren’t even trying to have a baby at that point. Playing with Harry was enough for the two of you. 

“What happened?”

He managed to choke out. You wrapped your arms around your body defensively. 

“Stress happened...put the rest together yourself.” 

Sirius had gone pale as his eyes clenched shut before opening in rage

“You weren’t going to tell me, were you?”

“I…”

Sirius held up his hand before turning his back to you. 

“Just get away from me.”

You stood a moment longer before turning and silently leaving the room. Sirius, meanwhile, stood feeling like he had been kicked in the stomach. This was the news that he did not expect! This made it the most painful news ever! It made the realization that the past 14 years had totally ruined everything for the two of you. 

“Y/n...wait…”

When he turned, you were already gone...


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius stood a moment longer before turning and rushing down the stairs. Harry and Ron looked up when he came skidding in. 

“Harry, where is Y/n?”

Harry pointed to the door. 

“You just missed her. She just left with Kinglsey and Tonks. There was apparently a job that came up.” 

Ron nodded. 

“She seemed excited to get out of here.” 

Sirius ran a hand over his face as Remus stepped into the room and waved him over. Remus looked a little annoyed as Sirius stepped into the dining room. 

“What are the two of you doing?” 

Sirius didn’t even have to ask Remus to further elaborate on the meaning of his question. The other man knew. 

“Beats the hell out of me.” 

Sirius muttered and went in search of the fire whiskey that was hidden in one of the cabinets. Remus was following him like an angry two year old. 

“I thought you were going up there to fix things with her. She came down here almost in tears. Do you really think that drinking is going to fix anything?” 

Sirius shrugged before taking a drink from the bottle. 

“Nope. Y/n probably won’t talk to me ever again so this bottle and I are about to become really good friends.” 

Remus rolled his eyes. This was just like the two of you. The two of you get in a fight, you get drunk, and whine about how Y/n is never going to have anything to do with you again.” 

Sirius laughed bitterly. 

“This time it's different.” 

Remus took a breath before sitting down. 

“What are you talking about?”

Sirius sighed. He didn’t even want to think about what you told him but it wasn’t leaving his mind. It was like some fucked up record player that wouldn’t stop reminding him of how fucked up his life had really turned out to be. It wasn’t only Sirius’ life but he had ruined your life too! 

“Remus, Y/n was pregnant.” 

Remus frowned. 

“When?”

Sirius' dark eyes rolled up with that clearly annoyed expression that he wore so well.

“When she and I were together! What do you think?”

This was totally news to Remus. You had never mentioned being pregnant. That would have been something that he remembered. 

“Sirius…”

“She had a miscarriage because of all of the hell that I put her through. It's entirely my fault! She tried to tell me and I told her to get away from me.”

Remus was silent for a moment as he took in what his best friend was telling him. He opened his mouth to speak a few times but always stopped himself. 

“She never told me.” 

Remus finally managed to get out. Sirius took another sip of the whiskey in front of him. You had never said a word to Remus years beforehand. This slightly bothered him. Remus had always prided himself on taking care of you in Sirius’ absence. Now his “I’m a good friend” feelings were not so great. If he was such a great friend, wouldn't he have noticed what you were going through?

“Well, congratulations because I just figured it out too.”

Remus sat quietly for a few moments. It was obvious that he needed to be gentle with Sirius right now. His friend was one brick short of losing it! 

“Sirius, I am going to say this once. Y/n and yourself have the worst communication skills that I have ever seen! You wouldn’t acknowledge her letters when you were in prison when she was practically dying to hear from you. Now she won’t let herself listen to you when you are rolling around like a shameless puppy in front of her.” 

Sirius looked totally offended by Remus’ comment. 

“I tried talking to her. Hell, I even kissed her.” 

“You kissed her?” 

Remus asked incredulously. Sirius nodded. He smiled that little cocky smile that Remus knew too well. 

“Yep. She kissed me back too...granted it was for a few seconds but it was a kiss.none the less. Y/n seemed totally into it until she went back into the little safety cocoon that she made for herself. Remus, oh boy she and I still have it too!” 

Remus rolled his eyes and reached out to pour himself a glass of whiskey finally. If Sirius went into some X rated daydream, he was bailing out! 

“Of course, she kissed you back. She loves you.”

Sirius stood up slowly. 

“I’ll try to talk to her again when she comes home. I never thought that some woman would have me around her finger so tightly.”

Remus leaned back in his chair. He was clearly pleased by Sirius’ comment. Remus considered threatening to lock the two of you in a room until the issues were resolved but let it drop. 

“Good.” 

Meanwhile, 

You sat across from Kinglsey and Tonks in a muggle dinner. The three of you were waiting for more information on a dark wizard that needed to be rounded up. Kingsley and Tonks were talking about a date that Kinglsey went on. You were half-listening as you stirred the tea in front of you. 

Your mind wasn’t on your “work wife” and “work husband’s” conversation. As much as the three of you were together, a close friendship had been created. If something was wrong and it couldn’t be solved on an individual basis, the three of you handled it together. 

“Y/n, are you with us?”

Tonk’s gentle voice pulled you from your thoughts. Looking up, you sighed seeing both Tonks and Kingsley watching you closely. 

“Sorry. I’ve been preoccupied. Home life…”

Both nodded. Kinglsey and Tonks knew well about your homelife. They both knew that you were probably struggling being back with Sirius full time 

“Is it Sirius?”

Kingsley asked calmly. You nodded. 

“Yeah.” 

Tonks reached across the table for your hand. 

“Talk to us.” 

You sighed. Talking was a lot easier said than done. There were so many things that you hadn’t told anyone. Maybe keeping everything bottled up wasn’t so healthy? 

“He kissed me.” 

Both Kinglsey and Tonks looked at each other with smirks before turning back to you. 

“How was it?” 

Tonks asked with a grin. 

“Are the two of you back together?” 

Kingsley followed. You laughed. 

“Oh no. I ruined that moment. I totally poured gasoline on it and set it on fire.” 

“Y/n…” 

Tonks started but stopped when you began talking. 

“Look, I have never told anyone about this. Before Sirius was locked up, I found out that I was pregnant. Long painful story short, I miscarried about three months in because of stress. I told Sirius and he freaked out. He told me to get away from him.” 

Tonks’ mouth dropped. She couldn’t look away from you. 

“Y/n...I had no idea! I’m sure that he was just shocked.” 

“It had to be shocking. I’m sure Sirius will speak to you soon. He’s probably stunned.” 

Kingsley said in a comforting tone. 

“I can only hope.”

A few hours later…  
You quietly walked back into the house with your hand wrapped in bandages. After an eventful chase, you took a curse to the hand that left you burnt. You planned on just dealing with it that night and making a nice potion in the morning. 

As soon as you closed the door, Walburga Black’s portrait started screeching about blood traitors followed by Sirius yelling random obscenities at her. 

“Merlin.”

You muttered before walking into the living room. 

“You are no son of mine!” 

Walburga started screeching. One look at Sirius and you could tell that he was drunk off of his ass. 

“Wow, that is some insult!” 

“Sirius!” 

You hissed his name as Walburga’s dark eyes rounded on you. 

“Potter! You are nothing but trash! You stole my son from me!” 

Rolling your eyes, you walked over pulling the curtain back in front of the portrait. 

“Yeah, I stole him alright. He came running!” 

After securing the portrait, you turned back to Sirius who was glaring at the place his mother once vacated. You sighed. 

“Arguing with her isn’t healthy”

Sirius rolled his eyes. He was ready to argue with someone and someone was going to argue with him! 

“She called me weak.” 

He snapped. You frowned. That was the last thing that Sirius was. That insult alone made you want to argue with Walburga’s photo a little more. 

“You smell like a bar.” 

You said, hoping to change the conversation. Sirius rolled his eyes. 

“You're a pain in my ass, you know that?” 

You took your coat off and gingerly flexed your hand. Sirius was in a fighting mood and nothing that you would have to say would be calming. 

“Right back at you.

You said, starting for the stairs. 

“I wanted to apologize to you but you ran off! You are always running from me.” 

He yelled, following you to the stairs. You spun around shushing him. 

“Would you quiet down? You are going to wake the whole house up with your loudness!” 

Sirius walked to you. 

“I’m in love with you and you just don’t get it. I just want to be with you again. We were so happy.”

It took all that you had to not reach out to fix his messy hair. Even in the dark, you could see that he was close to angry tears. 

“Sirius, I need you to calm down. You are drunk and are not talking rationally.” 

“I am too!” 

He snapped. You took a breath before reaching out and taking his hand in your good one. 

“Come on, let's get you in bed. You are going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning.” 

“I’m not sleepy!” 

He argued as you led him down the hallway and into his room. You silently prayed that no one in the house was listening to you trying to talk some sense into the man. This was going to either be one embarrassing moment for Sirius or one that he wouldn’t remember. 

You closed the door behind you as he laid down. 

“Now go to sleep. We can talk in the morning.” 

Your voice softened. Sirius looked up quickly. 

“Don’t leave me yet. C’mere and cuddle me.” 

_What a bad idea! Do not get into bed with him!_

Your mind screamed. This was just being cruel to your own heart. What if he didn’t remember this in the morning and once he was sober wanted nothing to do with you again? It would be soul-crushing but it could also be a memory that you could cling to... _our last night together…_

“Sirius..”

You started. He shook his head and wiggled his hand like a child wanting their parents to pick them up. He was quickly going from ready to fight to needy Sirius. 

“Y/n, please! I miss you.” 

You stood a moment longer before slowly taking off your shoes and joining him on the bed. Sirius waited a total of three seconds before grabbing you in his arms. 

“You’re my princess.” 

He muttered, snuggling his face into your hair. You sighed, enjoying the closeness. 

“I’ve always wanted nothing more than to be your princess.” 

You said, feeling suddenly emotional. Sirius quickly sat up enough to look down at you. He sat there dumbfounded watching the tears roll down your cheeks. 

“You’re too pretty to cry. We can fix everything. We can have that baby that you always wanted and raise Harry together. We don’t have to keep yelling and screaming at each other. Let me make you happy.” 

Sirius said before leaning down and kissing you. You wanted to cry harder against his lips. The innocent comment that he made shattered your heart more. You knew that the next morning, Sirius would be angry with you again. 

“Let's just focus on going to sleep.” 

You whispered against his lips. Sirius shook his head. 

“I’m not done kissing you.”

You gladly let him kiss you for a few more moments. Maybe you should let the walls down and give him a chance? Maybe for your own sanity, it could be a good thing? 

“You can kiss me all you want tomorrow.” 

You replied in a soft voice. Sirius looked pleased with the promise of kisses the next day. He laid back down against the pillow before wrapping his arms around you. 

“That sounds nice.” 

You lay silently as Sirius drifted off to sleep. For a few moments, you thought about getting up and going to your own room but you didn’t...you couldn’t. At the moment, all that you wanted was a better tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

_“Y/n, don’t do it. She isn’t worth it.”_

_Sirius said carefully as he followed you through Kings Cross. All he could see was the disaster waiting to happen!_

_“She needs to hear it! She is a horrible toad of a woman and has personally offended me.”_

_Sirius glanced over his shoulder at James, who looked as nervous as he did. All he could see was your little 5’3 self storming up to his intimidating mother and telling her exactly what you thought of her! Sirius was ready to grab you, if need be, and vanish. Between James and himself, they could get you away before the sparks started flying._

_The moment Walburga Black came into view, Sirius was pleading with you to just go another direction. He also knew telling you not to do something worked about as well as baptizing a cat. Once that you had something in your head, he needed to be ready to pick up the pieces. Typically Sirius didn’t mind. He was always ready to scoop you out of whatever mess your feisty temper got you into, however, his mother was another story._

_“Mrs. Black?”_

_Walburga knew who you were. Y/n Potter was no secret to the Black family. Walburga knew that you had been with her son for over 2 years now and was probably part of the reason he went around the twist._

_“What do you want, child? Haven’t you ruined my life and family enough?”_

_Walburga said, rolling her eyes. You didn't back down as so many people did when Walburga’s cold eyes fell on them._

_“No, you’re done that yourself. How dare you hurt Sirius the way you have! You should be ashamed of yourself for being an abusive cold monster!”_

_Sirius quickly wrapped his arms around your waist. If Walburga cared for him at all, she wouldn't attack you while in his arms. Sure, it was a long shot but he couldn’t risk you being harmed._

_“Stay out of things that you don’t understand. Sirius is no son of mine.”_

_You were trembling in Sirius’ arms as he hissed at you to calm down._

_“I totally understand that you are a psychopath and I am thrilled that I won’t have to deal with you as my mother in law! You don’t have to worry about your son. I’ll give him the love that he deserves and that you are incapable of giving…”_

Sirius’ eyes snapped open. He hadn’t had that dream in a long time. It seemed since Harry and yourself arrived a few days before; you were not leaving Sirius’ mind at all. 

When Sirius tried to move, he became aware that he wasn’t alone. Looking down quickly, his mouth dropped seeing you draped across him. Your face was snuggled against his shoulder while your left arm was thrown across his chest. 

“What did I do last night?” 

Sirius thought as he tried to think about the previous evening. The conversation with you slowly replayed through his mind. 

_“You can kiss me all you want tomorrow.”_

If you wanted nothing to do with him that would be one weird statement to make. Sirius slowly turned on his side before you wiggled right back against his chest. He slowly reached down and stroked his finger over your cheek. 

Your hazel eyes fluttered open slowly. To Sirius’ relief, you didn’t jump and try to bolt from the room. Instead, you actually smiled at him. It had to be the most beautiful smile that he had seen in a long time too! 

“I would ask what we did last night but we both have clothes on.” 

Sirius said with a small grin. You smiled again. 

“You were super drunk and arguing with your mother’s picture. Me getting in bed to cuddle you was the only thing that would shut you up. 

Sirius rolled his eyes. That sounded like himself! 

“You know that I’m a needy drunk. Does that promise of getting to kiss you anytime I want still stand?”

He was surprised when you leaned forward and pushed your lips to his. Sirius wanted to kiss you longer. When you pulled away, it took all he had not to protest. 

“That should answer your question” 

You replied with a shy smile. 

“What changed your mind?” 

Sirius asked out of curiosity. The day before, you were adamant that you would not take him back now you were in his bed offering kisses. Your hazel eyes rolled back to his. 

“I don’t want to hold onto the bad parts of our past anymore. You’re here...I’m here. It's the way things are supposed to be.” 

“Y/n, about what you told me...the way I acted...you didn’t deserve that. I’m sorry that you had to go through all of that alone. I should have stayed home that morning that I went after Peter like you asked. I was so angry…”

Sirius knew that he should have said more but the pounding in his head made finding all of the right words difficult. He was relieved when you seemed pleased with his apologies. 

“I was angry that day too. Not at you, but at Peter. I also knew that there was no sense in arguing with you that morning. I knew that you were going to kill him and as bad as it sounds…I didn’t mind. I’m sorry that I bought into the whole narrative that you spread around. I know you better than that. I can’t even give you an excuse…”

Sirius shook his head. 

“I don’t need one. Love, we were young. It was so easy to buy into anything in those days. You had just lost your parents then James and Lily...you were grieving and not in the right state. When I got out of Azkaban, I wanted to come to you right away! I wanted to come to you and just see your beautiful face...but I couldn’t. I didn’t want to risk you being harmed and at the time I had no way to care for you the way that I am supposed to.” 

You pressed your lips together feeling the tears beginning to well up again 

“I think that was one reason why I have been so hostile. I was hurt that you didn’t come after me. I thought that you didn’t care.” 

Sirius frowned before reaching out, wiping some of the tears away from your cheeks. 

“Didn’t care? Sweetheart, I cared very much. I wanted to make sure that I had some way to take care of you properly...be the husband that you deserved.I also wanted to get my hands on Pettigrew. That kind of went to hell though.” 

You smiled. Sirius had grown up! When all of this had happened, he was still your rebel bad boy. You had been the responsible one in the relationship while Sirius was still “having fun.” 

You reached out kissing him again.

“Sirius, I want you to listen to me. We are going to get him. He’s going to suffer for what he did and you’ll truly be a free man.” 

You let your lips linger near his as you spoke. Sirius’ dark eyes locked with yours. This was the first time that he really resembled the man that you loved so much. He could drive you crazy but you had missed that smile! 

“As long as you know that I am innocent that is enough for me now.” 

Sirius pulled you into the first long meaningful kiss that the two of you had shared in a long time. You winced when Sirius’ hand closed around your injured one. Sirius quickly snapped his eyes open and looked down at your bandaged hand. 

“What happened?” 

You shrugged. 

“I kind of got hit with a curse. You should see the other guy. He definitely came off worse.”

Sirius shook his head. 

“We’ll need to get something on it. I mean it when I said that I can take care of Harry and yourself. You don’t have to keep putting yourself in danger.” 

You slowly sat up enough to straddle his lap. 

“I have been putting myself in danger since we were kids. It's hard to turn that off, love.” 

Sirius had to admit that you were right. Both of you had a habit of getting into dangerous hobbies and activities. 

“At least think about it.I don’t want to lose you when I’ve just gotten you back.” 

You smiled as he leaned down for another kiss. 

“So when does the horny boy that used to make me late for class show up?”

Sirius chuckled. 

“I suppose the same could be said for the girl that wanted it as much as I did. You’re such a pain in my dick and ass.” 

You pushed Sirius on his back before leaning down.

“That’s why you are crazy about me.” 

You quickly got out of bed leaving Sirius booking after you with a lust-filled expression. He lit a cigarette before leaning back.

“Your dirty boy is right here. You are the one that got up. I’ve still got it.”

You smirked. 

“Oh darling, I’m sure you do but your godson is probably awake now. He goes back to school in a day. I think that you can keep it in your pants until then” 

Sirius inhaled before standing up. 

“Doesn't mean that I can’t kiss you all that I want. You promised me after all…”

He gave you that cocky little girl that melted your heart. Sirius knew how to use his looks to his advantage with you and clearly that didn’t change. 

“Want to go piss my mother’s painting off a bit?”

You didn’t know exactly what he had planned but the idea was tempting. Even though the painting would just screech like a banshee maybe Walburga burning down in hell would get the message. 

“Sirius Black, what are you doing? 

He gave you an eyebrow wiggle before taking your hand and leading you down the hallway. 

You could hear Walburga screaming as the two of you walked down the stairs. Sirius smirked as he moved the curtains away from the portrait. The moment that Walburga saw Sirius she started her whole your _no son of mine and blood traitor lines._ Sirius glanced back at you before holding out a hand. 

“Mum, want to watch something? 

Sirius quickly pulled you to him before titling you backward in some 1950’s style kiss. Walburga’s eyes almost popped out of her head as she started screeching louder and louder. 

“This painting is getting out of control…” 

Remus’ voice came from the kitchen and stopped the moment that he walked to the living room seeing you in Sirius’ arms. This was the last thing that he was expecting! The night before the two of you were barely talking now you were both kissing like the world was ending! 

“I see the two of you are doing much better.” 

Sirius almost dropped you hearing Remus’ voice for the first time He was in a world totally of his own. Sirius quickly lifted you back up before meeting his friend’s gaze. 

“Yeah, Moony it sure looks that way.”

Remus sighed. Something told him that this was going to end badly. While part of him was more than happy to see his best friends back together; the sensible side said this needed to be approached slowly. Judging by the fact the two of you were making out in front of \Walburga’s photo so quickly...slow most likely wasn’t going to happen! 

“Y/n, can I talk to Sirius alone for a moment?”

You glanced between the two knowing that this wasn’t going to be pretty. 

“Remus, I think that I should stay...to moderate whatever is about to happen.”

Sirius patted your bottom before shaking his head. 

“It's alright, love. Nothing is going to happen. I'll be in there with you shortly.” 

You carefully looked between the two once more before turning and walking into the kitchen. 

Sirius waited until you were out of the room before turning back to Remus.

“What?”

Remus sighed, shaking his head. 

“The two of you need to slow down.”

Sirius rolled his eyes before lighting another cigarette. 

“Remus, calm down and take off your mum apron. You act like Y/n and I have never been together. What is so wrong with the two of us wanting to be happy, huh?”

Remus crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Nothing is wrong with it...I just think the two of you need to slow this down. The two of you aren’t the kids that you used to be.” 

Sirius glanced over his shoulder. 

“Y/n and I will be just fine. We were before and we will…”

Remus nodded. 

“That’s right….before. You have both changed a lot from when the two of you were together last.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes. What was Remus getting at? Where was this sudden hostility coming from? 

“Remus, stay out of it.” 

Sirius turned to walk after you. Remus was silent for a moment before deciding that he needed to speak up. 

“And if she gets pregnant again? What happens if you get caught and hauled back to Azkaban? Are you really waiting to risk making Y/n a potential single mother again because you can’t keep your hands off of her? Sirius, I knew that she was pregnant before. She didn’t have to tell me. I figured it out and had to watch her suffer. I am sick of playing the dumb guy that is clueless to everything. Having another child won’t replace the one that was lost.” 

Sirius was silent for a moment before turning back to his friend.

“Then don’t be the dumb guy.”

Sirius turned and left Remus alone in the living room with only Walburga Black’s screeching voice with company.


	5. Chapter 5

You stood in the kitchen looking down at the potion that Tonks brought you for your hand. 

“It will hurt like hell but you’ll be perfect as soon as it dries.”

You muttered a few choice words under your breath as Harry stepped in. He looked down at your hand with a knowing look. Harry had grown used to seeing you come home with random injuries from your job. 

And for some reason, he wants to be an Auror too.

You thought with a smile as he walked over to kiss your cheek. 

“Alright?”

You nodded. 

“I will be. You should have seen the other guy.” 

“That’s the same thing she said to me.” 

Harry and yourself turned as Sirius walked into the room. It didn’t take you knowing the man better than anyone else in the room to know something had made him mad. He had that frown that made it look like he was ready to burn the world down. 

You made a mental note to talk to him later about the conversation with Remus. Now, in front of Harry, it didn't seem like a good idea. The last thing that you wanted was to worry the boy with the concerns of adults. 

“Let's take a look at that hand.” 

Sirius said softly as he gently lifted you onto the table. You could automatically see Harry’s questioning gaze as Tonks gave him a smirk. He had probably gotten used to you screaming at Sirius whenever he was within 5 feet of you and now here he was standing between your legs. This would be another conversation that you would have to have with the boy later. 

The pain shooting through your hand pulled you from your thoughts. Sirius slowly unwrapped the bandage and sighed at your scorched skin. 

“Darling, this looks horrible.” 

You handed him the potion and closed your eyes a little more dramatically than necessary. 

“Just get it over with!”

Sirius shrugged and poured the liquid on your hand. You automatically winced in pain. Tonks definitely wasn’t kidding about this hurting! 

“Fucking bloody hell!”

You groaned. Sirius’ eyes rolled to you with a smirk. 

“That’s what happens when you have to be the rebel.”

You opened your eyes as the pain finally started subsiding. Your hand was perfectly healed. 

“Well, I wonder where I got that behavior from.” 

Severus Snape, who knew one even seemed to notice was in the room, stood. He had enough watching Sirius and yourself already! 

“Let me guess the little power couple is back together again?”

Both Sirius and yourself automatically turned in Snape’s direction with matching scowls. You slid off of the table ignoring Sirius, who had reached out in some feeble attempt, to stop you. 

“Looks like you can see things! Good job!” 

Snape frowned. He already dreaded being on the same side as the two of you. Every time he looked at Sirius and yourself, Snape was reminded of his horrible childhood. 

“Ms. Potter, your sassy attitude is no longer cute.” 

You raised an eyebrow. Normally you wouldn’t argue with this tool in front of Harry but today was a new day.

“You know, Severus, you say a lot of shit for a man who doesn’t talk much. Oh, while you’re here, I thought that I would give you a friendly warning if I find out that you give Harry any trouble this year...I have no issue coming to Hogwarts and kicking your ass. I’ve done it before and I can do it again.” 

“You little bit…”

Sirius stepped in at this point. He was perfectly amused watching you hand Snape his share of an ass-chewing but the moment the word “bitch” was about to be thrown out; Sirius was done. 

“Whoa! I’ll give her a doughnut to kick your butt.” 

Snape looked between the two of you with a scowl before turning and storming out. You smirked, knowing that you had won this round. 

“See you later!”

You called out before turning back to Harry. 

“That was fun.” 

“Brillant.”

Harry said with a smirk as Remus walked in looking rather annoyed. Had it been another time, Harry would have asked Remus if he was alright, however, he was still taking in the news about Sirius and yourself. 

“So the two of you are together now?”

Sirius glanced at Remus, who was shaking his head. You had quickly put together what happened and knew this would be a fun conversation later. 

“Yes, we are.” 

When Harry smiled a genuine smile, you were pleased. That told you everything was fine with him. Why it wouldn’t be, you weren't sure. Maybe now he could have the family that he wanted (and deserved). 

“Cool!” 

You reached out and attempted to fix his messy hair before turning your attention to Remus. The poor man looked dreadful. The full moon was the day before so the cuts on his face made sense.   
Walking over, you gently put a hand on his forehead. 

“You’re burning up.” 

You were used to being the one that took care of Remus. That had been your job as a kid and it just made sense to continue as an adult. 

“I’ll be fine.”

Remus said, gently. He wasn’t about to snap at you. Why he snapped at Sirius, he wasn’t sure. Remus had a feeling that the two of you would be back together rather quickly. Maybe he was concerned that you would just end up hurt again like you had years before. If Sirius got locked up again, it would be Remus that would have to pick up the pieces (and he would do it without complaint). Maybe it was the protective friend that was trying to pop out

You, meanwhile, wasn’t about to let this go because Remus said I’ll be fine. He would be a fool if he thought for a moment that you would. 

“We need to put something on your face. How is the scar on your chest?”

Remus sighed, miserably. 

“Tore open again.” 

He didn’t have to look up at you to know that you were giving him that motherly concerned expression. 

“Take your shirt off. I can fix that too.” 

Remus shook his head. 

“It's okay, Y/n.”

You rolled your eyes ignoring Sirius’ worried expression. This was the argument that the three of you + James had every month when it came to Remus’ transformations. It was usually Sirius and James holding him down while you played doctor. 

“Come on, Remus. I have seen every man in this room naked. No need to be shy.”

After that sentence left your mouth, you had to bite your tongue at the expression on Sirius, Remus, and Harry’s faces. 

“What? It's true.” 

You said with a smirk before walking to your bag and looking for the healing agent that you kept for Remus’. 

“I really hate that thought.” 

Remus muttered. You chuckled. 

“Remus, it was hard being friends with you all and not seeing nakedness. I had to change Harry’s diaper, and Sirius...well...you can put that together yourself.” 

Before you were able to even get to Remus, Tonks came back into the room looking rather pale. You knew that look well. 

“What?”

You asked. Tonks sighed.

“Marlene Mckinnon’s niece was found dead today.” 

You put the potion bottle that you were holding down and quickly looked up. Sirius and Remus were as pale as you had turned. Hearing Marlene’s name brought back even more pain. 

“This is the one from Marlene’s brother that survived. Things look suspicious.” 

Tonks said as she timidly held out a file to you. You quickly took the file and started reading down the report. 

Suspicious was putting things lightly. This looked just like Marlene’s murder years before. You sighed. Looking up, you met Sirius’ gaze. The two of you had been there the night the McKinnon’s were found. 

“Kingsley and I took the case...we knew that you would want to investigate.” 

Tonks said softly. You put the file down before turning your attention back to Harry. 

“Better go get your school things ready.” 

Harry nodded and quickly walked from the room. He knew that expression on your face well. It had been the one that he saw the day that you read about Sirius escaping from Azkaban and many other unhappy times. 

Once Harry was gone, you turned to Tonks. 

“We should go.” 

Sirius was by your side in an instant. 

“Love, I really don’t think you need to be going out there…”

You turned to look at him with a sad expression that broke his heart. 

“Sirius things are starting just like they were years ago. I owe this to Marlene. This is just an investigation.”

“Want me to go with you?”

He asked, softly. Your eyes immediately widened. 

“Sirius, you know you can’t leave the house.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes. 

“Animagus here, love.”

You shook your head. This was the last thing that you were even about to agree to at the moment. Sirius was crazy if he thought for one moment that you would say yes! The two of you had just gotten back together for heaven’s sake. You were not about to risk him being taken from you in any way! If Sirius thought that he was going to be tagging along with you one every job to make sure that you didn’t get hurt; he had another thing coming. 

Damn his protective nature…

You thought before wrapping your arms around his shoulders. 

“No. I want you to stay here.”

“Y/n…”

“Sirius, no. I don’t want to risk anything.”

Sirius finally nodded. He wasn’t happy but he decided to back off. You were in a fragile state at the moment and he didn’t want to make it worse! It had everything to do with Marlene. Sirius knew that you were reliving another best friend’s death. 

“Fine. Be careful.”

You nodded and kissed him softly. 

A few moments later…

Tonks and yourself stood outside of an older home in the country. You smiled seeing Kingsley standing on the porch. He nodded as you walked up.

“Y/n, sorry to ruin your good day.” 

You shook your head, politely. 

“It's fine, Kingsley. I would have wanted the two of you to call me. So what have we got?

Kingsley turned as you flashed your badge to the two wizards at the door to step inside. 

“There was no dark mark but everything was just like before. The place is destroyed and she was definitely hit with a killing curse.” 

You looked around the disheveled living room before taking a breath when looking at Sarah McKinnon’s dead body on the floor. 

“You would think the idiot would be a bit more creative...maybe take something from those muggle serial killers. Damn. Looks like we have some death eaters out of the closet.” 

Tonks nodded. 

“Which one could it be?”

You looked thoughtful. 

“Well, there’s Malfoy, Kararoff, Pettigrew, and Greyback. The last two are definitely on my list.” 

Kingsley looked thoughtful as he made a note on parchment. 

“Well, start keeping a lookout for them.” 

Walking back into Grimmauld Place that night, your mind was a pretzel of thoughts. You were thinking about Marlene, the murder of her family, and how you were going to get your hands on Pettigrew. 

Sirius’ arms wrapping around your waist pulled you from your thoughts. You didn’t object when he turned you around. Instead, you snuggled your face into his shoulder. You smiled feeling Sirius press his face into your hair. 

“Is it what we are thinking?”

You didn’t move from your place before nodding.

“It's exactly what we're thinking. Things are going to be like they were before.” 

Sirius didn’t reply for a moment. 

“We’ll figure it all out. At least you came home in one piece.” 

You looked up with a smirk.

“Yes, I did.”

Sirius slowly pulled away. 

“We should get you in bed?”

“Yours?”

You asked with a sly smile. It was a bold move. You knew if Remus was there he would probably be giving Sirius and yourself an earful about moving too quickly.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. 

“I figured we were going to do that whole taking is slow nonsense?

You smiled. Maybe taking it slow was the “smart” thing but after a day like today; you wanted nothing more than some physical affection. 

“Since when have we been the whole taking it slow type of people?” 

Sirius smiled. In the dark, he looked just like the man that you had fallen in love with all the years before.  
“Yeah, we are more like the hell hath no fury type of people. Come on.” 

The next morning, you stood making sure that Harry had everything ready for school. 

“I think that I’m good, Auntie.”

He replied after you checked his list for the 12th time. Sirius smirked from his place in the corner. This was your typical behavior. When the two of you were kids, you were the one that made sure that James and Sirius were good to go. 

You smiled.

“Here is where I give you my ceremonial be good speech...be good.”

“That's it?”

Sirius asked with a laugh. You shrugged. 

“I feel kind of like a hypocrite telling him to be good after all of the stuff that we pulled.”

Sirius was quiet for a moment before nodding. 

“Yeah, be good.” 

Harry smiled. For the first time, he actually felt like he had parents. It was nice feeling like an actual family for once! 

“Will you two be fine?” 

Harry watched as Sirius and yourself exchanged looks. You smiled. 

“Of course!” 

Harry’s attention was drawn to Molly Weasely who was motioning him forward. He quickly gave Sirius and yourself a hug. 

“I’ll see you both at Christmas.”


	6. Chapter 6

_“I’ll see you both at Christmas.”_

Both Sirius and yourself waited until the door was shut before turning to each other. Sirius gave you an innocent smirk. 

“He’s gone now.” 

You nodded, knowing where this was going. It had been going this way since you had arrived at Grimmauld Place. 

“Yes, he is.” 

You said casually. Sirius flipped his messy curls over his shoulder before raising an eyebrow. 

“There won’t be any interruptions.” 

“My bed or yous?”

You asked, winking. Sirius reached out and threw you over his shoulder. 

“Mine. Your bed is my bed now. Screw what Remus or anyone else thinks. I have been good far too long.” 

Sirius felt bad for saying “screw Remus.” He still cared very much what Remus thought. Remus was the last best friend that Sirius had and the last thing that he wanted to do was lose that but at the moment he needed you too. 

Meanwhile, you giggled as Sirius kicked the door open and closed with his foot. 

“We haven’t done this in a while.” 

Sirius dropped you on the bed before tugging at his belt. 

“It has been more than a while! I’ve been good. Now no more pussyfooting around.”

You couldn’t disagree with that. Sirius had been good. Every time that the two of you were remotely close to making love; it always seemed to be the time that Harry was getting up. 

_The boy is going to know that the two of you are sleeping together._

You thought. Of course, he was going to know. Harry was a teenager. He knew what happened in relationships but that didn’t mean that he had to witness it. The last thing that you really wanted was for Harry to be aware of the real reason that Sirius and yourself kept sneaking off to get your fill of each other. 

“Yes, no more pussyfooting around. Show me what you are made of.” 

The snarky comment left your lips before you really thought about it. Sirius stopped unbuttoning his shirt and gazed down at you with wide eyes. 

“What I’m made of, huh?” 

The next thing you knew Sirius was on top of you. He held your hands over your head in one of his while his mouth attacked yours. The hungry kiss was exactly what the two of you needed. You gasped as he nipped your bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. Sirius let go enough to start balling your dress up over your hips.

“What I’m made of...you silly little girl.” 

_Silly little girl…_

Your body trembled at those words. Sirius had always called you that to get under your skin. At first, it was a taunt to annoy you. When the two of you started sleeping together, it was a way to make you get wet (and boy did it work). 

“Sirius…”

You whimpered his name as his right hand cupped your mound. 

“Sorry princess, you aren’t getting _that_ so quickly. You have a long night ahead of you. I have years worth of lovemaking to make up for.” 

You swallowed as he kissed a path down your cheek to your neck. As if on cue, you automatically turned your neck to the side and granted him access to the tender flesh. 

_He’s about to mark me up._

The thought was almost too delicious to think. Sirius was beyond talented at leaving lovebites in the most perfect places. Part of you wondered if it was to antagonize Remus; who clearly was concerned about the relationship forming again. If you walked downstairs the next morning with lovebites all over your neck there would be no guessing in Remus’ mind as to what was going on. 

_Fuck it, I don’t care. I need this too…_

You thought as Sirius teeth locked onto your neck. 

“Oh, Merlin!”

You whimpered as Sirius began to suck harshly at your neck. Closing your eyes, you let your hand ghost up Sirius’ back before locking his hair. You twirled a few curls around your finger, earning a growl from your lover. 

“Playing dirty, are we?”

He asked, still nestled against your neck. You giggled, knowing that messing with his hair was the easiest way to turn the man into a horny desperate mess. There had been many days when, as teens at school, the two of you would be studying with James and Remus. You would twirl your fingers in Sirius’ hair a few times. He would shut whatever book that he was holding and carry you off to his bed. Sirius didn’t give a good god damn what James and Remus were thinking. All that he knew was you had pushed his “fuck me” button and had a job to do. 

You knew James didn’t care. After the initial shock of his best friend and twin dating wore off, James Potter was happy as a clam. Sirius was finally worrying about “quality, not quantity” and you were with a guy that James knew VERY well. 

“I have missed doing that” 

You said with a smile as Sirius sat up enough to tug your dress over your head. He leaned back on his heels to look down at your body. _Perfect_. Nothing had changed to Sirius’ delight. You looked almost as you did the last time that he had you in his bed. Maybe there were a few new scars, _damn auror job_. Scars could be lived with. Sirius could fix those. 

“Sugar, you’re so perfect...so unbelievable gorgeous….so” 

“Sirius, you are going off in the left field.” 

You said with a smirk. Dark eyes rolled to yours before he gave you a small smile. 

“You don’t understand how long...how many times I have dreamed of this exact moment. Making love to you again...the way I should have always touched you.” 

The pain of loneliness washed over you like a tidal wave. All of those years that the two of you were robbed of. You couldn't help but think about how many nights you had laid in bed craving his touch. Vibrators only went so far. Sure, they could make you come but a toy wasn’t the man that you loved. 

_Love…_

You smiled, realizing that you were totally comfortable in saying it now. You loved Sirius and if you had to spend the rest of your natural life keeping him safe from the ministry, the dementors, or whoever else threatened your happiness...you would. A mother fucker would die before your lover was taken from you again! 

“Baby…”

The word barely left your words as you hurried out from underneath Sirius and wrapped your arms around his neck. You quickly kissed him again. This time the kiss was more romantic than any the two of you had shared so far. This kiss was like the ones that the two of you had as teens; desperate, longing, and filled with undying love. 

Sirius was the first to pull away. He gave you a small smile before reaching behind you to unhook your bra. 

“Now that was a kiss.”

Sirius said, softly 

You quickly started undoing the rest of the buttons on Sirius’ shirt. All that you wanted at that moment was his skin on yours. 

“Lay back, love.” 

Sirius said as he gently pulled away enough to get out of his remaining clothes. Like Sirius, you were thankful that his body hadn’t changed much; just new scars that needed healing.

You didn’t make Sirius tell you twice before laying backward. Sirius parted your legs enough to nestle his torso between them. He sat up enough to press a kiss to the lovebite that he had left down to your collarbone then to your breasts. 

“Best set of tits that I have ever seen.” 

He said playfully, earning a scowl from you. There was the teenage boy that you remembered so well. 

“I bet.” 

You muttered. Sirius kept his eyes locked on yours as he leaned down to swipe your right nipple with his tongue. You pressed your lips together as the butterflies in your stomach began to swarm. Sirius smirked and went back to teasing your nipples until both were hard and throbbing from the attention. 

“No smart mouth response now, I see.” 

He said. You grinned, knowing where he wanted this to go. 

“I can still be a smart mouth.” 

Sirius scowled again. He had a feeling as to where this playful exchange was going to go. If Sirius played his card right, he was going to get that blowjob that he wanted so bad. Fuck, you could give one hell of a blowjob too. There had been too many times that the two of you were late for class due to hidden blowjobs in quiet empty classrooms. 

“If you keep running that smart mouth, I may just have to put something in it to shut you up.” 

You sat up enough and held your mouth open. 

“Here it is, tease.” 

Sirius was aching. Aching was putting things lightly. He hadn’t been this hard in ages and finally this time it wasn’t going to be his hand taking care of the problem. It was going to be your tight little unused, for a long time, pussy that only he had touched. 

“Come here, then.” 

Sirius said as his voice deepened. You sat up enough to push him back to reverse the rolls. Sirius’ eyes were wide as you took your place between his legs. Clearly, he wasn’t expecting that move. 

“Sugar…”

“Hush.”

You snapped as you ran your hand over his length. Sirius groaned. Between looking into your innocent doe eyes and watching your hand stroke him; he wasn’t for sure what he wanted to look at more. 

“You and that smart mouth again. Watching you tell Snape off was a huge turn on.” 

You leaned down enough to suck the tip. Sirius’ head fell back into the mattress. God damn, had it really been 14 years since he had been touched? It was all catching up now! 

“I do hope you plan on taking more than that.” 

He moaned. You smirked up at Sirius, knowing that he was about to be putty in your capable little hands. Stretching your mouth, you took more and more of his length into your mouth. You had forgotten how thick he was. Swallowing, you remembered the first blow job that you had given him was a wet slobbering mess. A wet slobbering mess that left Sirius completely boggled as to where you learned how to touch a man like that. 

“Y/n, love,”

Sirius was gasping your names as his fingers tightened in your hair. You began to lightly hum resulting in Sirius bucking his hips. That was the way to get him off quickly. Vibrations and sounds sent his cock becoming harder, if possible and left him chanting your name. 

“Sweetheart, you gotta stop.” 

Sirius quickly gasped before tugging back on your hair. He quickly pulled you back up to him for a panicked needy kiss. 

“I’m not coming in your mouth.” 

Sirius muttered in between kisses. His hand eased between your bodies and teased at your clit. You cried out rocking against his hand. 

“Easy. I can’t just shove in like some inexperienced kid. You deserve foreplay.” 

You closed your eyes as Sirius’ middle finger pressed down hard on your clit. 

“That blowjob was foreplay. I want you.” 

“Soon, smart mouth. 

He teased. Sirius gently lay you back against the pillow that he had grabbed with his free hand. Your chest heaved with each manipulation of his hand. Sirius’ grey eyes watched mirthfully with each little mew or protest that you gave him. 

“Remember that time that I fingered you in Potions.” 

You nodded, frantically. How could you forget THAT? 

_Slughorn thought that you were losing your mind. Sirius, on the other hand, acted as though nothing was new. He sat with his face staring straight ahead as his fingers pumped and twisted inside of you. You were left almost panting and breathless as Sirius brought you to orgasm multiple times. He would stop the moment that your pussy began to clench around his fingers. It took all that you had not to moan or beg for him to take you out of class._

_It also didn’t help that James and Remus were sitting right in front of the two of you. Both had turned and gazed at you with concerned expressions as you put your hand over your mouth or on your forehead. What they didn’t know was Sirius was being a ruthless shit. When he finally let you come, your face was locked on him while blushing feverishly._

_“Ms. Potter and Mr. Black is there something that the two of you would like to share with the rest of the class?”_

_Sirius gave you that teasing smirk before looking back at Slughorn; who was annoyed that his best student was having some kind of emotional outburst._

_“Sorry, professor. I don’t think Y/n is feeling very well today. Isn’t that right, love?”_

_“No pet names in my class.”_

_Slughorn snapped. Sirius nodded, apologetically_. 

_“Sorry, sir.”_

_“Take her to the infirmary.”_

_Slughorn said with a sigh before going back to his lesson. Sirius, meanwhile, turned to you and suggestively licked his fingers._

_“You taste lovely this morning, love. How about a visit to a broom closet?”_

You smiled thinking about that memory 

“You almost got me thrown out of the slug club.”

Sirius chuckled as he continued to tease at your clit. 

“That fuck in the closet was worth it.” 

You swallowed and pressed your head back further into the pillow. Any time that Sirius inside you was worth risking anything else for. 

“Damn right, it was.”

You managed to get out as Sirius slipped his index and middle finger inside of you. The burning sensation was oh so delicious yet painful. 

“Fuck, you’re tight again, love. This almost feels like the first time. Remember it, that night on the astronomy tower?” 

You nodded, frantically. 

“Our second date.”

You gasped. Sirius chuckled. He leaned down to tease at your clit with his tongue while continuing to pump and stretch you.

“Mhm.” 

The vibrations of his voice sent your body into a tailspin. Sirius gave you a devilish little grin before licking and sucking at your clit hard and curling his fingers until you came apart. 

“That was beautiful, sweetheart.” 

He said, wiping his chin. You felt feverish as Sirius took his place over you. 

“I gotta have you now. After watching you come like that...merlin.” 

You held your hips up as Sirius slowly eased in inch by hard inch. He muttered a few curse words, trying to keep a grasp on reality.

“I forgot how big you were.” 

You gasped, keeping your eyes closed as Sirius’ movements stopped. He remained motionless, almost afraid to move. The last thing that he wanted was to come from pushing in. Sure, he would be ready to go again in now time but he wanted that first time to be a rough, desperate, needy fuck. On the other hand, however, slow, deep, sensual lovemaking sounded great too. 

“And I forgot how tight you are.” 

The two of you remained motionless for a few moments before you pulled Sirius down into a kiss. Finally, his hips began to move. You sighed with delight. His thrusts were slow and deliberate. Sirius timed his thrusts with his tongue strokes. You held your hips up desperately. 

“Fuck me, hard. Please.” 

You whimpered, shamelessly. Sirius gave you a little eyebrow wiggle before slamming in hard. Both of you moaned from the impact and its after-effects. 

“God damn.”

Sirius muttered before letting the sheer need to make love take over. With each impact, your eyes squeezed closed in ecstasy. 

“Look at me, sugar. I want to see those eyes.” 

You did as you were told but struggled. Sirius bit down on his lip. He quickly flipped the positions so you were on top; perfectly impaled on his length. Your head fell back as he told you to ride him hard. When your attempts to ride ended up being a bit more feeble than what he wanted, Sirius sat up enough to wrap and arm around your waist. 

“Kiss me.” 

You didn’t have to be told twice. Your lips were on his, kissing passionately as possible. Sirius used his arm to keep you moving at a feverish pace. 

“I need to come.” 

You whimpered. Sirius nodded. 

“I’ve got you.” 

He quickly returned you to the original position on your back. Sirius only paused a moment before he was slamming back inside of you. It took only a few cervix touching thrusts to have you screaming his name. You were so lost in the moment that it barely registered when you felt his warmth spread deep inside of you. 

Neither of you moved for a moment. It was Sirius who was the first to pull away enough to pull you back into his arms for a long cuddle. 

“I shut that smart mouth up.”


End file.
